


Salty Slut

by Love_At_Midnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Control, Face-Fucking, Flashbacks, Friendship, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_At_Midnight/pseuds/Love_At_Midnight
Summary: Tsukki looks intimidating to everyone else, but Yamaguchi knows the truth.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 37
Collections: Haikyuu!! Fics





	Salty Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic for a good friend of mine.  
> Sorry id there are any spelling errors or whatever.

Tsukishima couldn't see. His eyes were covered with a black satin blindfold. His hands were raised above his head and bound together by a small rope. Anyone else would be worried he was in trouble, but Tsukki loved it. The lingering sensation of cold air tracing his bare skin sent shivers up his spine. There he laid quietly, eagerly waiting for the return if his master.  
After what felt like an eternity he could hear the click of the bedroom door. "Im so excited to see you like this." A low voice that was extremely calming to the blonde. The sound of someone he has known for years. "Yamaguchi…." He whined from the bed.  
A small chuckle came from his mastsr. Just hearing iin this situation made Tsukishima writhe against his restraints. He reached a hand down against his best friend. Slowly dragging his fingers along his chest. "Now now, be patient pet." He teased.

\--------

The two friends begam dating in the summer before their first year at Karasuno. Together they joined the volleyball club. To everyone else Tsukishima was nothing more than a salty blonde who towered above the skiddish pinch server. Nobody understood their dynamic.  
Yamaguchi knew the truth though. And, at first it kind of scared him. Of course Tadashi had urges while dating Tsukki. He was tall, blonde, and there was something incredibly attractive when he glared at others. But, he was too timid to say anything to him. It took weeks before they would finally share a kiss. Another 4 months before Tsukki admitted to being a bottom during a heated make out session. The truth was they trusted each other completely, and began to explore each other. Slowly becoming different people in the bedroom. Tsukishima loved let Yamaguchi have control. And he was the only one allowed to see it.

\-------

Tsukki shook as soon as he felt his fingers. After having spent so long tied up and alone, he was touched deprived, and was finally given relief. "Yamaaaaa…" he whined.  
"No. You will not talk. The only thing I want to hear from you. Is those delicious sounds you make when you feel Good." That alone was enough to make Tsukki moan.  
Yamaguchi crawled over the other and sat on his chest, trapping him between two firm thighs. Tsukki felt rough material and knew his master was still dressed, wishing he could see what his master was wearing.He had chosen a pair of grey sweatpants with no underwear and he decided no shirt was needed.  
Grabbing a fist full of blonde hair, Yamaguchi forced his head up, burying his face into the grey fabric gathered near his groin. Tsukishima let out a muffled grunt. "Is this what you wanted? Is this what you've been waiting for, my little slut!"  
Tsukki enjoyed letting go and being controlled, he was 100% Yamaguchi's slut and lobed being reminded. His mouth watered and he began to lick and bite the material, begging to taste his master.  
Yamaguchi pushed him away and rolled his waistband down, freeing his erection. He tugged at it a few times before leaning forward and suddenly forcing it down his throat. Tsukki practically screamed against his cock. Thankful for the sudden stretch that he had waited so long for. Using his tongue to show his appreciation.  
Once he bottomed out Yamaguchi removed his blindfold forcing him to meet his eyes. Tsukki saw a dark look in his eyes as he bagan for force his cock in and out of his mouth. Fucking his mouth, linning his head against the bed.  
"You dirty slut, just like a bitch taking it so well" Tsukishima was moaning, his own dick leaking pre cum. Tears beginning to form in his eyes as Yamaguchi thrusted harder.  
Over and over again he pounded into his mouth. Denying Tsukki a full breath. There was an i tense heat pooling inside him. "Im close" he announced picking up speed. "Are you ready? Im gonna fill you up. And I want you to cum with me." He gave Tsukishima permission to touch himself, now furiously lumling his own erection.  
Yamaguchi wrapped a hand firmly around the blonde's neck. Not wanting to injure him he used his non-dominate hand. His face was turning red and his eyes began to roll to the back of his head. "That's it, you're gonna cum for your master." As Tsukki came he started to shake under him. He kept going until he could feel the rush rising. His final push deep into his throat. Filling his mouth until he gagged.  
He let go of his neck and released him from all restraints. Tsukki was panting, gasping for air."Thank you master." He whispered and immediately fell asleep against Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
